Construction
Attention: # Construction consumes Warship Blueprint. You can get the blueprint by finishing quests or performing expeditions. # The range of each resource you can consume in a single construction is 30~999. # All recipes are listed in such format: Fuel/Ammo/Steel/Bauxite. For example: 400/30/600/130. # LIMITED: This ship can ONLY be acquired via contruction. # N/A: The construction of this ship is not open for now. # No battleship will be produced if more than 300 bauxite is consumed, and no aircraft carrier (including light aircraft carrier and seaplane tender) will be produced if bauxite is less than 300. # (IMPORTANT) Do not waste too much resources in construction! You can get rare drops from grinding. # (Tips) More than 130 bauxite will eliminate 99% unrare(less than 4 stars) DDs/SS. And more than 600 Steel will eliminate 99% of unrare Cls. Please keep these tips in mind when you apply your own recipes as these will help increase the probability of acquiring the expected ship. Construction Time ATTENTION: Some information may not be accurate. There are some ships that are not included in the list below. CV CVL AV BB BC CA CL DD SS BM Frequently Used Recipes ATTENTION: THESE RECIPES ARE NOT GUARANTEED TO PRODUCE THE EXPECTED SHIP. The Great Construction Era The Great Construction Era refers to a series of periodic official activities, during which the probability of acquiring precious ships is usually doubled. Also some new ships might be released in these activities. It is strongly recommended for most Admirals to reserve their resources and prepare for these activities. Below is the history of these activities. The First Great Construction Era Period: 00:00 January 25th to 24:00 January 27th, 2015 The battleship of Vanguard, the light cruiser of Belfast and the destroyer of Laffey were first released in this activity. Also the construction of Vanguard was restricted to the activity period. The Fifty-Steel Gate also happened during this activity. Since Vanguard was set to be available only when more than 650 steel were consumed, and no warning was released before the activity began, many Admirals kept using the traditional battleship recipe 400/600/600/130, consumed large amounts of resources and gained no Vanguard. After the information was released later, many Admirals were angered, and fortunately P7Game apologized in time and proposed appropriate solution. Vanguard was not available for construction until the Third Great Construction Era. The Second Great Construction Era Period: 04:00 March 20th to 04:00 March 23rd, 2015 In this activity, the following ships were first released, * Albacore, submarine * Richelieu, battleship * Tennessee, battleship * California, battleship * Pensacola, heavy cruiser * Houston, heavy cruiser * Chaser, light aircraft carrier * Edinburgh, light cruiser The construction of these newly released ships is still available after the activity. Also, the probability of acquiring the following ships via construction is doubled, * Richelieu, battleship * Albacore, submarine * Tirpitz, battleship * Andrea Doria, battleship * Alaska, battlecruiser * Guam, battlecruiser * Kaga, aircraft carrier * Prinz Eugen, heavy cruiser * Fubuki, destroyer * Z16, destroyer * Glowworm, destroyer * Gearing, destroyer The Third Great Construction Era Period: 04:00 May 1st to 04:00 May 4th, 2015 In this activity, the following ships were made acquirable from construction, * Vanguard, battleship * Belfast, light cruiser * Laffey, destroyer The construction of these ships is still available after the activity. Also, the probability of acquiring the following ships via construction is doubled, * Vanguard, battleship * Belfast, light cruiser * Laffey, destroyer * Bismarck, battleship * Andrea Doria, battleship * Akagi, aircraft carrier * Prinz Eugen, heavy cruiser * Fantasque, destroyer * Chaser, light aircraft carrier * Kent, heavy cruiser